An old friend
by JAMJessica
Summary: Edward & Bella are best friends diapers but that all changed when Bella was seven years old. "Edward I am moving I am dying" Those were some of the last words BellaSwan spoke to EdwardMasen What happens when they meet again ten years later. Inside formor.
1. Chapter 1: coming home

Okay soooo…..idk I am just writing first chapters for a few stories I have ideas for!  
>And yes I am continuing them but I want my ideas out first<p>

Anyway I hope this is to your liking!

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of these characters! Great right? Wrong **

**Summary: **Edward and Bella were best friends since they were in diapers but that all changed when Bella was seven years old. Her parents had divorced when she was a year old, but that was not the problem. _"Edward…I am moving…I am dying." _Those were some of the last words Bella Swan spoke to Edward Masen. What happens when they meet again ten years later?

**Also I might change the title but idk :p **

**rated M for language and possibly more later on!**

"_Mr. Swan may I speak with you office for a few minutes? Bella can you wait out here?" Doctor Jenks said to my father. He nodded kissing my head before going into the office. I sighed tiredly kicking my feet. _

_As of late I was feeling very sick and tired and every time I banged into something I would get these large ugly bruises and there was no reason behind them. I used to fall and bang into things all the time with out getting a mark at all. _

"_Bella? You can come in now." The doctor said stepping into the hall. I nodded and went into the office. My father's eyes were all teary and red. Something was wrong and I knew. I was only seven but I was not stupid. _

"_Am I going to die?" _

_My fathers eyes went wide as he wapped his arms around me crying into my hair as he held me. This caused me to tear up as well and start crying. _

_After what seemed like hours we finally stopped crying and just held each other. "Isabella? I am not going to lie to you. Your seriously ill…you have something called Leukemia. "_

_At that point I stopped listening to the doctor. We had learned about it in school when we were doing pennies for patients. My class won by the way, but I knew it was not good. People died from it..people got sick but that's what pennies for patients was…it was to help cure cancers…right?" _

_Around an hour and a half later we finally returned home. That's when I sat down with my older brothers Emmett and Jasper. They were twins but very different. Emmett was huge for being only eight and a half and Jasper was kind of tall but lanky for his age. Jasper had blond hair and brown eyes while Emmet had brown curly hair like Charlie and bright blue eyes like mom._

_They did not understand so dad explained to them. They cried I cried and then I ran to my room not wanting to hear any more._

_After a few days of being locked in my room dad came up and got me some food and explained some things to me. For the last three days I was sick and crying and finally today I was feeling a little better._

"_Bella your mom and I were talking. We think you should go live with her in Arizona to get better treatments."_

"_Y-you m-mean…I-I…am leaving?" My eyes teared up and I turned away. "NO I am not leaving! I want to stayhereI do not want to leave Edward and Alice. And even Rosalie! A-And you and Emmett and Jasper are staying here right? I want to stay!" I demanded._

"_Bella." My father said pulling me into his arms. "I promise you Bella you're my world and I want you here more then anything… but I want you to get better. Mom can help and I promise we will come visit you. Me and your brothers. We are going with you but we have to come back before school starts for your brothers." _

_I still protested but my father would not budge…he was..well.. Stern on it and I understood why he would be so stern but it did not change things in my mind. I was losing my best friend Edward and I LOVED him. Edward Anthony Masen, he was my age and I loved him and swore to myself one day we would be married!_

_Then there was Alice and Rosalie Cullen, they were Edward's cousins and some of my best friends._

_"We are leaving on Monday okay Bells? Everything will be alright I promise… you will see Edward, Alice and Rosalie again." He smiled gently at me causing me to sigh quietly before nodding. I hugged him. _

"_Can I go see Edward now? Please dad I need to talk to him?"_

"_Yeah Bells…but be careful alright?" He said in a worried tone._

_Nodding I stood up and put on a hat and pulled on my jacket with a little help, I could never get my arms in the sleeves…and those zippers would be the death of me!_

_Quickly I went across the street knocking on the Masen's door. It was soon opened by Mrs. Masen. "Hi! Is Edward home?" I asked hopefully. "Of course dear, come in." She opened the door stepping aside and I walked in with a smile. "He is with his piano."_

_I thanked her before running to the piano room before slowing down when I heard music playing. It was soft and delicate. Even if I did not know for a fact it was Edward I would of known by the music._

_Slowly I walked inside the room and slid onto the piano bench next to him. His eyes darted toward me before grinning and turning back to the piano. He never stopped playing when I sat down so I was not surprised. _

_After ten minutes of playing he finally stopped before wrapping his arms around me and held me tightly. "hey Bella! I missed you! Are you feeling better?"  
><em>

_I nodded. "Yes Edward I feel….alright…and I missed you too more then anything!" Normally unless one of us were sick were seen each other every day! _

"_Edward…I have something to tell you…" I looked down frowning slightly. He did not miss this and he put his finger under my chin forcing me to look up at him. _

"_What is it Bella? What's wrong?" he asked his face a mask of worry and confusion._

"_Edward…I am moving…I am dying." Tears filled my eyes as he hugged me tightly. "Bella…what do you mean your dying?" His voice sad. Obviously upset by such news. _

"_I…have…um…c-cancer" I could not say leukemia. It was a complicated word and hard to say so I said cancer. _

"_I…I have to go Edward…I love you…I..I am sorry…" I stood and tried to run out of the room but of course he grabbed my hand keeping me in the room._

_"Wait Bella.." He said I frowned nodding and sat down on the piano bench. He made me wait and then ran up to his room before returning. "Bella…your not going to die. Your gonna come back! You better come back!" His green emerald eyes staring into mine. I could not help but believe him in that moment._

_Then he got down onto one knee and I was confused. Though Edward was always a little eccentric…he must of gotten it from Alice. He opened up the brown box._

"_Bella..I gots no wing but…will you mawwy me?" Edward always had an issue saying his r's. Well some of the time but not all of the time. Only occasionally. I held back a giggle a small smile on my lips._

_I nodded grinning. "yeah! Of course I will! I love you Edward!' My face getting red._

"_This will keep you safe until you come back! And we will get married kay?" I nodded looking into the box. It was a piece of glass we had found one day in the woods when we went to the meadow. Forks was a safe place so we could play freely. Out parents rarely worried. Anyway we piced it up because it looked like a heart and I gave it to Edward. His father brought it some where and they made it smooth on the edges and put a string on it. _

"_I'll leave my heart with you kay? Make sure you bwing it back!" I nodded and he slipped it around my neck. _

_That was when I received my first kiss. It was just a small peck on the lips but I would never forget that precious. _

**Ten years later**

I was finally back in Forks and Finally going to live with dad and Emmett and Jasper.

Though it was not good news for any one.

The doctors said I was going to die.

That at most I had five years but even then was pushing it.

More realistic timing was around two.  
>I wanted to be home with my father and brothers.<br>My last hope was a lung transplant. The cancer had spread.

Finally I was going home and Dr. Cullen Alice's father was an excellent oncologist so I had some hope. Maybe I would live…maybe I wouldn't but I was home, finally.

"Hi Dad I am home." I smiled gently when I got through the door. I had taken a cab. Dad did not know I was coming. He thought I was staying in Jacksonville with mom. It was a surprise. Though he knew just how sick I was.

Around my neck was the heart shaped piece of glass I was given so many years ago

And around my head was a hat to cover my bald head which was proof I was sick and I hated it.

I was home and I decide I would truly live no matter how much time I had left.

\

Okay…that's the first chapter!

Please review!  
>The more reviews I have the sooner I will update ^_^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Family

Here is chapter two! All updates probably will not be as soon but soon ^_^  
>YAY<p>

Forgot title the first one…whoops Chapter one was coming home

**DISCLAIMER: NOOOO I do not own them! To bad…I could make them do so many things….. Ah….it is good to dream!**

**Chapter 2: Family **

"_Hi Dad I am home." _

After those words were spoken I was looked out the window sighing. Dad's police car was not there. I did not see any one in the house and obviously no one had heard me, but I smelt burning in the kitchen and frowned walking into it. The cabinets were still the same bright yellow and the walls the same as well. I smiled a little before running my fingers through my hair.

Everything was the same except for one big difference. The person in front of

the stove. "Emmett! Why are you cooking!" I demanded tapping him on the shoulder causing him to jump six feet out into the air. I giggled. '"BELLA! What are you doing here? Are you visiting?" Emmett asked as he wrapped his arms around me hugging me tightly. Well as tight as he was able to with out hurting me.

I patted his shoulder. "Down Emmett!" U laughed softly unable to help myself. Soon I was set down. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him back. "No I am staying here…I am home…for good.." I said quietly. Emmett and Jasper did not know my illness had gotten worst but they knew it was not very good.

"Really? Why didn't dad say anything?" Emmett looked very confused. Emmett was absolutely huge! He was six-four and still had those blue eyes and curly hair. He was large and intimidating…well if a person did not know him. To those who knew him he was a big teddy bear.

"He doesn't know…I decided to surprise him and you guys..where is Jasper?" I asked curiously. Emmett shrugged. "With Alice, they are inseparable lately"

"Emmett! FIRE!" I pointed to the pan that was now on fire. "Damn!' Emmett cursed grabbing a lid shoving it on top and turning off the heat still stringing curse words together. I giggled a little.

"I'll make dinner Em..just sit." He was just as dense as dad in the kitchen. Jasper was not so bad. But bad enough.

"Are you sure Belly! It was my turn to make dinner! " he did not sound disappointed. "You should rest though Bella…it must have been a long flight!' I waved my hand at him.

"I am cooking." I said before sitting my bags down, well I had dragged them inside. Mom said she was sending the rest of my things over for me. I found a box of spaghetti and some sauce along with some ground beef. I quickly made some meat balls and put the spaghetti in the pan to cook. Finally I sat down resting my head on the table.

Not more then five minutes after the pasta was cooked I heard the door open. I put my finger to my lips shushing Emmett before hiding near the fridge. I was feeling okay right now, not tired but I new it would not last long.

Emmet nodded knowing what I was doing. "Emmett! What smells so go!' It was dad's husky voice, followed by Jaspers. "Yeah it should smell like burn hamburgers did you hire someone to cook dinner!"

"I am insulted! I would never hire a women to do such menial tasks..now if they wanted to do it…as a favor to the best older brother in the world is another store.

"Huh?" Jasper frowned confused.

"Hi Jazz…Hey dad." I said leaping out from the side of the fridge grinning. "BELLA!" They both said going to hug me. "What are you doing here Bella I would of picked you up at the air port if I knew you were coming."

"Dad chill it is a surprise…duh!" I sighed tiredly before sitting down. Suddenly becoming very tired. "Em? Can you get me some water?" I asked opening my little medicine container with a compartment for everyday of the week.

He nodded and passed me a bottle of cold water. I murmured a thanks before taking the pills in the compartment labeled Monday. When I was done my siblings and father stared at him. "Um..Dinner is served? I said unsure of what to say to them.

I stood heading to the steps. "Bells aren't you eating with us?" I shook my head with a small smile. "nah I am on mostly liquid foods. Solids still get me sick sometimes." I smiled a little before nodding slowly. The three of them nodded with a small frown. "Hey were are my bags?" I asked curiously.

"I brought them in your room! Same place you life it Bella.' Emmett said his mouth already filled with food.

Sighing I barely made it to my room before collapsing on the bed my eyes shut. I had not been back in forks since I moved. Emmett, Jasper and my dad would visit me so my room was pretty much the same but I did not look around I was too tired.

I do not know how long I was asleep before I heard a knock on my door. The sound startled me awake, causing me to jump. Looking around I took a small breath. "Yes?" I said rubbing my eyes with my hands. Laughing quietly my legs were hanging off the bed.

"Bella? Its me Jasper." I grinned a bit when I heard his voice.

"Come in." My voice must of sounded tired because when he entered the room he eyed me some what suspiciously. "Did I wake you?" He asked frowning a little as he moved to sit down next to me on the bed.

I knew lying to Jasper was worthless so I nodded and moved to put my head in his chest and my arms around his waist. "Its fine though…I am hungry anyway." Okay that was a lie I was not that hungry I did have to eat something though if I was going to take my meds before bed.

I looked up at Jasper with a small smile. "So…you and Alice huh?" I smiled a little. Expecially when Jasper's face turned a light pink. "I thought you said she was too loud and annoying when we were little and teased you about liking her?" I smirked slightly remembering when I was six and Jasper was seven. Alice had confessed her undying love for Jasper. It was funny. Alice was down on her knees her little hands together as she stared at Jasper who was much taller then her then I wonder if it was the same now.

"Shush sis! She won me over what can I say. After you left she was there for me as a friend and eventually…well I fell for her okay!" Jazz's face was slightly embarrassed but a lingering sadness was in his eyes from his first statement. "Good, I am glad she was there for you. She was a good person and sure she still is"

Jasper nodded in agreement. Jasper was still much the same as he was when I was little. Obviously taller though, he was an inch or two shorter then Emmett, but unlike Emmett Jasper was thin and not as muscular, some what lanky.

"How tall is Alice now?"

"You have to see her to find out." He smirked widely.

"Maybe I will when I go to school, we are in the same grade after all." I shrugged slightly.

"Yeah may WAIT! School? Your going to school Bella? I thought you were tutored?" His voice was very disaproving. Groaning softly I shook my head.

"Jasper? I want to go to school. Mom said I could if it was okay with dad. I want to go to school and have a normal life…Jasper I do not know how much dad told you but… My time is limited. I want to truly live before it is too late."

My face was burried in his chest my eyes shut tightly fighting the tears. Any time I mentioned this I was ready to cry. I knew Japer had no idea how long it was I had but he knew I was worse then before.

"H-How long Bella?" His voice cracked at the very end.

"F-Five years…a-at most. Two more realistically. Kind of funny I want to spend those two years in high school." A bitter laugh escaping my lips as I held Jasper tighter.

I knew I could count on Jasper for many things but the one I was most grateful for at this moment was the fact he did not speak. That he just held me as I cried into his chest suddenly realizing jut how short my time was. I had come to terms with it in a way but still…it was only two years, maybe less, perhaps more if I was lucky.

After a little while I calmed down rubbing my eyes free of tears. "S-Sorry J-Jazz." My voice was soft as I stared at him before sighing gently as I held him refusing to let him go.

"Never ever be sorry for crying sis. I love ya and you can cry on my shoulder when ever you need to." Jasper smiled stroking my shoulder gently. When I was little he would stroke my hair. Especially after my first chemo treatment.

For the first year Jasper stayed with me and mom but he obviously missed dad and Emmett so I insisted he go home. Though I was grateful he was there for me that first time. Mom was a worried pulling her own hair out. Dad was nervous as well and Emmet well…he was still Emmett but he still was not the same as normal.

"_M-Mom? Dad? I want Jazz." My voice was barely above a whisper. I wanted my brother and I wanted him now. _

_The frowned slightly. At least it was better then a few minutes ago when I wanted them to fly cross country to get Edward, if I could not have Edward I wanted Jazz. _

"_Alright you want us to stay in here yo wait outside?" Mom asked in a motherly voice. _

"_O-Outside. Get something to eat..I want Jazz.' I said again. Sighing quietly they nodded leaving the room. The moment the door shut my stomach flipped and I grabbed the bucket puking into it before setting it aside as I laid down curling up on the bed. _

_A moment later the door opened and Jazz walked in. "Bella?" He asked walking over to me. I whimpered holding my arms out to him. Silently he climbed onto my bed and wrapped his arms around me, careful of my IV._

_"J-Jazz… I am scared." I said into his chest. He did not respond to my words he just let me cry into his chest as he ran his fingers through my long hair and held me being careful of my IV. My hair was down to my mid back and everyone told me it was very pretty. I laid there crying against him eyes closed tightly._

_Though I was interrupted in the middle of my tears my feeling very nauseated. 'J-Jazz..b-buck." I did not get the full word out but Jasper grabbed it quickly sticking it under my face and grabbing my hair. _

_For being only eight and a half Jasper was very mature and he knew how to help me in some ways. It was better then mom and dad who could only stand and worry about me. Jasper just held me and let me lose the control I put up in front of mom and dad. _

"_Thanks" I said as he set the bucket on the floor. His arms going around me. He started to hum softly a he held me. "Want me to put on the CD Edward made you?" He asked gently. I nodded. He went outside a moment before coming back with a nurse and the CD. _

"_How you feeling hunny?" She asked sweetly. "Sick." I said softly. _

_She nodded in understanding. "Everything will be okay hun." Her voice was genuine and soft. Soon the CD was put in a CD player in the room and it was put on and played softly in the background._

_Edward had made it for my seventh birthday with the help of his dad. It was him playing a song he wrote for me. He said it was my lullaby. Bella's lullaby. _

_Jasper climbed back on the bed and wrapped his arms around me once more. "And Bella? You do not have to be scared we are all here to help you…we will keep you safe." _

Those words made me feel safe no matter how hard things got, those words made me remember my family would always be there to help me no matter how hard things got and that proved true through the years.

"Jazz? I want to see Alice, and Rosalie and Edward. Edward does still live around here right?" I asked a little worrid they never seemed to speak about him and I never asked.

"Yeah Bella but…Edward's parents were killed. He lives with the Cullen's and well… and Bella? He has changed…it was probably due to his parents but he had been getting into allot of trouble lately. I am not sure dad will let you be near him or anything…" he said softly.

"I do not care what dad wants. I will see him…Jazz I want to see my friends again.. it has been took long." I said wrapping my arms around him before standing and rushing off to the bathroom. My stomach upset once again.

I shut the door before leaning over the toilet. Groaning softly I brushed my teeth before returning to Jasper's side.

"Jasper? Can we go see them tomorrow?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah of course Bella…anything for you." I smiled gently when he said that.

"Jazz? What happened to Edward's parents? How did they die?" I was a little worried. He had said killed not just died he said killed.

"You remember his father's brother that came to visit a few times? James?" I shuttered at the memory, the man always creped me out. "Well, he killed them…and then kidnapped Edward…he was found seven months later." My eyes went wide as I smacked him in the chest. "And why didn't anyone tell me?" I said quickly.

"It was when you were in isolation because you had pneumonia

…Mom and dad said not to tell you anything." Jasped sounded as if he regretted keeping such a thing from me but I knew where mom and dad were coming from. I would of tried to get to him some way or another. I was ten when I caught pneumonia so Edward had been the same age.

I whimpered slightly before frowning slightly.

"Jazz? Take me to see them tomorrow please?" I asked again getting a small nod and a kiss on the forhead before standing. He left the room leaving me alone to think. Another reason I loved Jazz, he knew when to leave me alone.

I was determined to see my old friends tomorrow… after all I had to see doctor Cullen at some point I had to set up a doctors appointment. I know mom called him to set it up but I figured I might as well talk to him myself tomorrow.

**Okay Chapter two is done **

**Hope you all like it!**

**Not as good as I hoped but came out pretty good I suppose YAY**

**I need a beta sooo if anyone is interested message me~**

**PLEASE Review! **

**I only updated this soon because I had an awesome day in the pool with family. Uncles girl and my three cousins, good time anyway REVIEW! More reviews quicker I update **


	3. Chapter 3: Friends and Doctor Cullen

Okay Chapter 3

Really did not get much of a response in the last chapter but…eh ah well

I am writing anyway ^_^ Hopefully someone will actually review or something~

Anyway!

**Disclaimer: Nope I do not own them…thanks!**

**Chapter Three: Friends and doctor Cullen**

When I awoke the next morning I groaned softly and tiredly before grabbing a few things before heading into the bathroom. I avoided looking in the mirror I hated looking at myself. I did not need to see how skinny I was, or my bald head, or te sunken look on my face. I just hoped my friends could see past it because I knew very few people at school would. Thankfully school did not start for a few weeks so I could get settled.

Climbing into the shower I washed myself gently before finally stepping out with a towel wrapped around my body as I headed into my room to dress. I pulled on a long sleeved blue shirt and a black sweater along with a pair of jeans. A little two big for me so I added a belt.

I choose a black hair to cover my head and pulled it on before headed down the steps hands in my pocket my pills inside there container in my pocket. I had taken care of my own meds since I was thirteen. It was just easier. I popped them into my mouth before and took the pills using a bottle of spring water I had in my free hand. When I finished I continued on my way.

"Morning dad." I said softly walking into the kitchen going to the fridge and pulling out some yogurt and then made a piece of toast and a cup of tea before sitting down quietly across from my father.

"Morning Bells…" He said his tone automatically worried. "Do you want me to stay home today with you? Your brothers are probably going to the Cullen;s…so…you would probably be home alone…" He frowned slightly.

"Dad I am going to go with them to the Cullen's place, I have not seen them in years," I responded taking a very small bite of my toast.

"But Bells shouldn't you stay home and rest or something?" He said in the same fatherly tone. Yeah he was not much for words when everything was fine but he thought I was a weak little girl who could not step foot out of my house because he thought I would get sick. Heck it might be true but I planned on living my life and that did not involve me staying home twenty-four seven.

"No Dad. I promise I will rest if I get tired. I am sure they willl end me the couch or something dad. I will be alright. If I get too tired I will lay down for awhile and dad? I am going to go to school when it starts alright?"

Uh Oh…Not good. He just good a very upset look on his face. "No Bella your not going to school. Too many people, too many germs just no." He shook his head sternly it was going to take allot to get him to budge on this. Slowly I got out of my chair moving toward him sitting in his lap and looked up at him. "Please daddy?" I said giving my best puppy dog eyes knowing they looked more like sick puppy eyes.

Groaning softly he shook his head. "Bells it is too dangerous." He said sternly.

"If DR. Cullen says I can will you let me?" I said staring up at him again.

He seemed very reluctant but must of guessed the doctor would be against it so he nodded in agreement. "Thank you daddy." I kissed his cheek causing him to blush. It was nice to know where I got my blush from.

I smiled going to my breakfast and ate slowly until I finished off my food. It took me awhile to finish but eventually I did.

A few moments later I was still at the table when Emmett and Jasper came strolling in. "Hey Belly bou your coming to see Alice and Rosie right?" Emmett had always been the most easy going about my illness. It always made me feel better he was very confident I would survive. I would have to tell him soon about what was really going on he should know and it wasn't fair for him.

"Yeah of course…is Dr. Cullen going to be there?" I asked Emmett as I wrapped my arms around him when he hugged me. "Should be…its Tuesday he normally has them off." He shrugged slightly knowing why I asked. I had to talk to him.

"Take good care of your sister Emmett, same with you Jasper." With that dad waved good bye with a lingering look of worry before heading to his car with out another word.

"Yeah dad bye." He called back.

"Are you ready to go Bella?" Jasper asked tilting his head. I nodded before grabbing another jacket putting it over my shoulders. I got cold easily and it was still some what cold out. Even if it was August in Forks it was cool out and rained allot it was actually clear today but cool enough to warrant me another jacket. Jasper took my and before leading me out to his car and he let me sit in the front with him while Emmett squeezed in the back. Calling shotgun on the ride home. I rolled my eyes a little.

The drive to the Cullen's was a quiet event which surprised me since Emmett was always the loud boisterous one. Soon we arrived at the Cullen's and the house was still as big as I remembered. I grinned a bit, I had always been jealous of the huge house. Emmett opened my door helping me out with a small smile. I thanked him before following behind them toward the house. "Do they know I am coming or that I am home?" I asked softly.

Both shook there heads. "We kept it a secret. " Emmett grinned sheepishly.

Jasper knocked on the door and it was flung up when a teen jumped into Jasper's arms. "Jazzy! Missed you."

He smiled kissing her cheek. "I was here yesterday Alice." he said softly. "But I missed you to.."

So this was Alice now. When she finally released my brother I could tell she was still small maybe five feet at the most probably a little less. Her hair was in a short a short spiky style much shorter then it used to be. When we were little we kept our hair long. She had Green eyes much like Edward's but not as green. Esme's eyes and Edward's dad's eyes.

She looked around Jasper at me frowning a moment in thought then her eyes lit up. "BELLA!" She squealed and launched herself at me and I stumbled back trying to avoid the sudden attack but it never came. Jasper grabbed Alice and Emmett caught me before I fell. I sighed in relief. "Alice careful jeez your gonna kill her." Jasper scolded her gently.

She frowned slightly then nodded. When she seemed to calm down Jasper released her but Emmett stayed behind me just incase I stumbled. I felt very weak being pushed around by someone as small as Alice.I sighed softly to myself then held my arms open to her a small smile on my lips. "Alice?" I said in a questioning tone. She grinned widely moving to wrap her arms around me gently and I did the same to her smiling. I had missed Alice. "Why didn't you call Bella?" She said sadly as she held me. "I missed you so much, Rose does too.' Her voice was still quiet.

"Sorry Alice, things got bad and I had a hard time keeping in touch…everything was going wrong and I don't know it was stupid and I am sorry I missed you too, so much.." I smiled apologetically. This seemed to calm her. She grabbed my hand dragging me to their massive garage. "Where are we going Alice?" I asked frowning a bit. Who could be in the garage?

"To see Rose!" Her tone was excited as she flung open the door. "ROSALIE! Look who finally showed up after ten years!: I frowned at her but looked around the garage I did not see anyone but then I heard a squeaking and looked down to see someone roll out from under the Volvo. I immediately knew it was Edward's car as a small child he liked those types of cars.

Though the person under the car surprised me. Slowly the person stood and I stared. The person was tall, and had Carlisle's striking blue eyes and her face resembled Esme's to an extent. I knew immediately it was Rosalie but I was still surprised. When she was a little girl she always wore dresses and skirts and complained if a spot of dirt got on them. I do not remember one time she wore pants willingly. Well except when she put on old pants and a shirt before tackling Emmett into the mud…

Even though she was completely different just by the smile on her face it was utterly and completely Rosalie.

Rosalie the dress wearing girly girl was not wearing a pair of overalls and an old long sleeved shirt and had grease spots all over her face and overalls. Her hands doused in the same black gunk. I smiled a bit at her. Her blonde hair was tied back into a tight pony tail and when she looked at me her smile grew as she walked over wrapping her arms around me when as I stood there. I knew I was now covered in the same grease as Rosalie but I did not care I hugged her back as best I could before pulling away slowly looking into my eyes.

"I missed you Bella…how are you?" She asked simply.

"I missed you too…and I am alright…been better but I am alright." It was the honest truth I had been better but I was glad to see her and Alice.

"Do you still have….um…are you still…um…sick?"

I sighed quietly knowing the words she wanted to speak, words I did not want to say but had to. "Yeah I am…I still have cancer…and still very sick but I wanted to come home…to where my family is.I love mom and even Phil…mom's new husband but I missed my brothers and dad and my friends. I missed everyone. SO I came home…besides I heard your dad is an excellent doctor so I should get good treatment here So I came home." I announced with a gently smile. Alice and Rosalie both cooed and hugged me again. I smiled a little as they led me inside.

"Where's your mom' I asked softly.

"Taking Edward some where since the Volvo is not working right now." Alice shrugged slightly. "She should be home soon. You probably will not see Edward though. He normally does not come home until late." Her voice soft as she spoke. I knew then I would get no information out of her and probably not Rose either. It seemed impossible.

"Boys shoo give us some girl time." Alice commanded waving them off with a flick of her wrist as she led me up the steps toward her room. Rose followed after giving Emmett a kiss on the cheek. No surprise there they were dating the moment they met. Even if it was not office they had been in love since we met the Cullen's. I was a baby around a year at most and Emmett and Rose was two and a half and met on the play ground. Some boy dared Emmett to kiss Rosalie and apparently he did. At least that's what Charlie. My dad told me. When I was older I seen how inseparable they were as they walked close to one another fought about nothing. They were joined at the hip. Even if Rose always said she would never love such a idiot like Emmett, those were here exact words when I was four and she was nearly six.

He had asked her to be his during kindergarten that day and she flat out refused him.

Emmett cried to me that night about how he loved Rose and wanted to marry her but she wanted nothing to do with him. The next day they were playing together. Such a strange relationship as children. I wished I could of seen them get older and develop more feelings for one another. The same went for Alice and Jasper but it was different with them I never suspected them getting together. That was a surprise.

Once we were in Alice's room I was not surprised pink every where and very nicely done. Esme probably helped out.

I was happy my meds were not making me sick like normal. Glad to have a small break and feel slightly normal for once. "Your still wearing that?" Alice asked pointing to the necklace around my neck. I nodded a little. "Yeah… only take it off for showers or when I had surgery…" I smiled gently shrugging my shoulders a little looking down at it.

Rose excused herself and went to take a shower coming back, looking like the old Rose I remembered. She now wore a skirt that fell above her knees and a simple white shirt. Nothing to fancy but nice none the less. She did not wear any shoes probably because she climbed onto Alice's bed. Her hair had been straightened and fell down her back nicely.

"Bella we have to go shopping soon alright?" Alice commanded and I groaned. "Noooo I remember what a menace you were in the mall when your mom took us and she kept you on a pretty tight leash I could not imagine you set free!' I laughed softly. It actually sounded nice but I knew I would never have enough energy to finish such a trip. Not now anyway.

After talking for a long while I realized I needed to take my meds and excused myself for a few minutes before returning with a thing of jello so I had something in my stomach. I sat on a chair not wanting anything to get on her bed in case.

For the next hour we spoke like nothing had come between us. I could tell they were hurt I never contacted them when I left but understood why. Also they were worried but treated me no differently. Alice was still her bubbly self and Rose still slightly conceited and self loving but she was a good person she sometimes just lost herself and started being cruel about some things. Slightly stuck up but a very good friend when you got to know her.

I let out a small yawn feeling like I was going to fall asleep as I sat there."Do you guys mind if I takee a nap on a couch or something?" I asked softly. "You can use my bed Bella we will let you rest and we will find the boys okay?" 

I bit my lip slightly reluctant to take her bed but I nodded a bit. "Alright. If your sure…" I said quietly. "Thank you Alice." I said hugging her and Rose again before she removed the covers. Rose had already taken my jacket and through it in the washer. Apologizing for the stains over and over. It was funny. She promised it would come out with something she had to remove stains like that. Soon they left and I fell asleep moments later.

I do not know when I opened my eyes but it was a while later. I stood rushing to the bathroom thankful I remembered Alice had her own. I leaned over the toliet groaning softly. When I was done I rinsed my mouth out. I spit it out and walked out of the bathroom looking at the time. I had been asleep for two and a half hours. I headed out the door and went to find Carlisle's office I remembered it was on the third floor so I headed up there and knocked on the door hoping he was there. If not I would ask Alice or Rose.

I got lucky and heard someone from behind the door. "Come in?"

I opened the door smiling a little when I seen Carlisle. He still looked the same, as if he were in his twenty's with his blond hair and bright blues. His face free from any wrinkles or ageing. I remembered as a child demanding I was in love with Carlisle. Though that was when Alice asked if I loved Edward. I was three at the time.

"Hi …" I said unsure if he remembered me.

"Hello Bella. Your brothers told me you were back already. Your mom called me a few days ago telling me you were coming back but to keep it a secret.." He said with a guilty smile like he hated lying to his children. "Please take a seat." he motioned t a chair near his desk. I could tell this was probably where he disciplined his children, it looked like a principals office or something.

I nodded a bit before moving to sit down in front of the desk.

"Your brothers said you wanted to talk to me so what is it you need Bella?" He asked in an unmistakable doctor tone.

"Well I originally wanted to set up an appointment…and schedule my first chemo session…also my dad is determined I get the doctors permission to go to school..' My voice was still low. "And I am sure you know I am rather…well short on time….yeah I know still hope and everything. Anyway I just want to go to school and live a semi normal life." My voice still not very loud not sure how he would react.

"Well Bella I do not see a problem with it. Truthfully. Though I have to insist during one of your classes you take a break and lay down in the nurses office. You can decide which class if you want…also you do not have to take gym. Now I can not say for certain until I examine you myself but I am sure it will not be a problem." 

His words made my eyes go wide and I grinned widely.

"really?" I aid excitedly .

"Yeah really Bella." He smiled truthfully.

"Good! SO um…can I schedule an appointment right now do I have to call?"

"Of course we can schedule it now… hm…lets see…I have one as soon as Friday open so I can see you and examine you, as for chemo as long as everything goes fine Monday August thirteenth?" He asked calmly looking at me a moment.

I thought a moment then nodded. "That's fine…when does school start?" I asked softly. "Hmm, The twenty-eighth of August," He said before nodding again. "Okay, then yeah that's fine. So this Friday is the eleventh.. And Monday is the thirteenth…okay." I smiled slightly. I had not gotten chemo done before leaving so I knew I was due for it.

"Thank you so much Dr. Cullen. I am glad your able to be my doctor…even if you knew me." I smiled gently. Nodding slightly.

He nodded gently. "My pleasure Bella..besides I am the only oncologyist here so they do not have much choice in allowing it…anyway I will not sugar coat anything because I know you, I am not that type of doctor and my superiors know it." He nodded firmly.

"And Bella? Call me Carlisle Like you used to." I giggled a bit before nodding.

"Alright…Carlisle…if I called you what I did when I was little I would be calling your Carly." I smirked. I was unable to say Carlisle when I was little so I called him Carly. It was funny now that I thought about it.

"Yeah yeah, no go play with your friends, but do be careful alright? You are sick so take it easy. If Alice gets her out of hand let me know." I nodded and stood slowly. "I probably should get home soon. Dad would probably worry…anyway thank you Carlisle."

He nodded and waved me off saying good bye and good night. I giggled before heading down the steps to find my siblings and friends. I missed them over the months. I said good bye to my old friends and asked my brothers for a ride home. Emmett got shot gun and I sat in the back closing my eyes as they drove. Upon arriving home I seen an old red truck in the drive way and my dads police car.

I asked my brothers and they both shrugged not sure.

"Dad? Whose car?" Emmett asked walking in.

Charlie walked out grinning. "Bells remember Billy Black? Well I got you the truck he sold it to me. He restored it so it works pretty good. I figured since your probably going to school…I know Carlisle anyway I figured you could use a car." I wrapped my arms around him kissing his cheek. "Thanks dad, it is nice."

Okay better then nice I loved it. I did not think dad would want me to have a car but I happily accepted it with out complaint. Normally I would complain about getting a gift so expensive but I loved it and glad to have my own ride.

"Carlisle said I would be able to as long as everything is the same as my last doctor said…I have an appointment Friday and chemo on Monday." I said softly. He sighed nodding. "Alright…do you want me or one of your brothers to come?" He asked concerned. I could tell he would rather not. "I do not know dad, maybe Jasper or Emmett…you have work so it is okay." I smiled a little. I would rather go alone but knew my brothers would insisted on coming to the chemo session.

I knew dad was relieved he did not have to come, he hated seeing me that way and who could blame him. Jasper had seen me bad before so he was used to it and Emmett had always been in and out during his visits. Jasper stayed all summer every summer after I moved and the whole first year. Emmett and dad stayed a month or so during the summer as well as holidays and school vacations.

Charlie nodded. "Alright Bells….um..I made dinner." Oh so that was that smell.

I nodded following the rest inside knowing I would not eat dinner.

Once inside I removed my jacket hanging it up. Rose was right no stain.

When I left they said Esme had just left to get Edward. So I just missed both of them. They explained Edward normally came home later but it was a bit earlier today.

I wanted to see Edward I wanted to know what was going on with him. I asked Alice nothing, Rosile nothing, even before I left for good I asked Carlisle and he said it was not his place to explain. I gave up knowing I would have to see him to find out, hopefully it would be soon. I missed Edward more then anything.

**Okay! Chapter three done**

**Please review or something ^_^**

**Um… yeah**

**Edward in the next chapter!**

** ? Or is it ?**

**Dun Dun Dun **

**Okay review please~**


	4. Chapter 4: Appointments Chemo and Edward

Okay here is chapter five! Still not getting the response I hoped for but thank you to those who have reviewed and read this story .

**Disclaimer: I do not own them stop asking jeez…**

**Chapter 4: Appointments, Chemo and Edward**

The next few days passed quickly and I stayed home most of that time to prepare for my appointment with doctor Cullen and then my chemo session after that. I normally rested as much as I could before hand because I always knew they were difficult for me to endure. So the more rest the better even though at times it felt like I had been awake for years. I spent the nights in bed and days curled on the couch watching television, reading or napping. When dad and my brothers came home I made them some dinner before getting myself something like soup.

I insisted on making dinner when I was capable. My dad could not cook much more then bacon and eggs or TV dinners. Emmett was worse, and Jasper could coo around five or six things, so I figured they were due for some good food even if I could not eat it myself.

It was finally Friday and time for my appointment with Dr. Cullen. I always called him Carlisle to his face now but when I was thinking of him as my doctor it was easier to think Dr. Cullen instead of Carlisle. That morning I took a quick shower and changed into some loose fitting clothing knowing I would be in a gown after I got there. I was used to it.

While I was dressing I heard a knock then Jasper's voice through the door. "Bella? Do you need a ride to your appointment?" Jasper asked. I shook my head even though he could not see it. "Nah I will take the truck. On Monday though I will need a ride." A few moments later he responded "alright Bella" he said before heading down stairs leaving me to finish getting ready.

I took one of my caps out of the draw before sighing softly. No one had seen my head when my hair started vanishing. When it started falling out I cut it off leaving me with a chop job. Then it started falling out more and I started wearing hats. Only the doctors seen me with out it and when ever I had surgery I asked them to cover my head when family came in. Thankfully they complied. I was to embarrassed by my head, I think my mom had seen peeks of it when I was asleep in my room. I could not sleep with anything on my head, but I was not awake to see it so I did not know if she seen or not. I did not ask nor did I care.

Sighing I looked into the mirror running my fingers over my bald head staring into the mirror before pulling on the cap and turning around and pulling on a jacket with my keys. I had taken my meds before heading down to the truck. "See ya later dad, Emmett, Jasper." I nodded before going out to my truck climbing inside smiling. It was so nice and warm inside, I was surprised. I turned it on listing to the roar of the truck grinning as he backed out and headed toward the hospital to see doctor Cullen.

Finally I pulled into the parking lot and took a deep breath before heading inside the hospital going to the oncology ward and signed in before taking a seat. No one was there at the moment so I was the only one waiting.

Around ten minutes later they called me in and had me go into the damn gown. They took my height, and weight I tried to ignore the numbers knowing the doctor would tell me when I got in with him. The drew blood, got a urine sample, and did a few x-rays. I did not speak much as they did a few more tests before telling me the doctor would be with me in a few minutes. I sat on the table kicking my legs frowning a little before sighing.

Doctor Cullen did not take long before he came in holding my x-rays and some papers with my information from tests and what not.

He smiled at me before sitting on the stool near the small table.

"Alright lets see Bella. Your five-five so you grew around half an inch since the last appointment you had…your way 91 pounds which is as you know severely underweight…" He said seriously before nodding again. "It is to be expected though so everything is alright." He said calmly patting my knee before he continued.

"Your leukemia is looking pretty good right now, your numbers are almost normal. You have a high chance of remission at the moment but that can change at any time, but that is not the case with your lungs." He said softly putting the two x-rays on the board the light shinning through. He motioned to multiple spots pointing out the tumors." We do not know if they are cancerous or not but we are pretty sure they are. We would like to do a biopsy to be sure. If they are none cancerous we can attempt to remove them, but there are many of them, it might be impossible with out removing the entire lung." He said pointing them out.

I nodded as I listened to him. I was surprised about the whole leukemia thing, back in Florida they said my numbers were very high. While I was happy about that I had heard it before so I was not getting my hopes up, not until I was told it was in remission. I was worried about my lungs. In Florida they said if they were cancerous they would do radiology but if that did not work it could be terminal until I got a lung transplant. I was already on the list.

While it was concentrated on my right lung there was already a spot on my left which could be another tumor. Carlisle was reading over the pages.

Soon enough he was checking my reflexes and eye site along with other meaningless things in my opinion. When he finished my examination he sighed gently.

"Alright Bella. Your chemo is scheduled for Monday and since this is your for chemo session in around a year we want to give you time to recover." I nodded a bit. I had been on some type of pill the last year and they decided to put me back on chemo to try and kill the last of the cancer, so I was not surprised. I was dreading this treatment more then anything. "As for the biopsy for the tumors on your lungs the sooner the better we were thinking the labor day weekend. It will be that Thursday and you would have as long as you need to recover. Missing at least two days of school, that Thursday and Friday plus the three day weekend. It should give you enough time to recover as long as everything goes as planned." He smiled at me when I nodded. In agreement.

I was glad I was finally old enough to come here alone. My parents always made thigs worse. "Alright/"

He nodded. "Then we will finalize the dates with your dad alright?" I nodded once more before biting my bottom lip in thought before I finally spoke again.

"What are my chances if it is cancerous?" I asked softly.

Carlisle looked down a moment with a frown. "Ten percent Bella. If it is what we think it is and it is cancerous with out a transplant no more then ten percent. With a transplant you would have a much higher survival rate but to get a transplant your leukemia has to be in remission." I groaned and nodded slowly. "Alright that's what I thought…thank you Carlisle."

He nodded and patted my shoulder.

Then came the questioning. "Do you feel nauseous after taking your medication."

"yes."

"headaches"

"Occasionally"

"Fatigue?"

"Constantly"

"Nosebleeds?"

This one made me groan softly. "Not recently Around two months ago, but not from the meds…well the ones from the meds were before that, the last time I fell on my face." I sighed quietly before shaking my head. "Had to go to the hospital and spent a day and a half there." I shook my head many times I almost bled to death due to something. That was my worst fear bleeding to death or suffocating. Both seemed like horrible ways to go.

"Yeah that's in your reports, none since?" I nodded in agreement.

He then went through a few more questions asking me very specific things and rather personal things but I answered him honestly. I kept my cap on since he said I could. He checked my central line in my arm. I got so many IV's they just put a port in my arm for them. They wanted to put it on my in my chest but I refused and insisted in the arm. They agreed thankfully. I just rather have it in my arm.

Once everything was cleared I thanked him and headed home.

Though when I was waling out I seen a mop of bronze colored hair round the corner. I instantly thought of Edward, his hair was the same color. I shook my head slightly. He had no reason to be in the hospital, so it couldn't be him. With that thought in mind I left the hospital heading home to lay down.

I had my prescription renewals in my hand. Though the closest pharmacy was in Port Angelus. There was a small one in Forks but they did not have these kinds of prescriptions. I would ask Emmett or Jasper to drop them off since they told me about going up to Port Angelus tonight or something like that, and I would be home tonight.

I lay in bed thinking about my chemo session. It would be my first in a year. They had me on medication to help the kill the cancer but they decided the chemo was my best shot to get into remission. I had been in remission once. For six months I was happy my hair was groaning back, and I was feeling great. I was twelve at the time, but it was short lived they said it came back stronger then ever.

Thy told me if this round of chemo did not work they would try a bone marrow transplant and my donor would have to be Emmett. We were a perfect match.

The weekend passed slowly and by Monday I was shaking in my boots but refused to show this to anyone. I decided to bring Emmett with me. Jasper had pervious plans with Alice though he tried to hide that. I insisted he go and I would be fine with Emmett. He and Alice were going to the water park in Seattle. I doubted e would have much fun but I could hope, I did not want to ruin his date or anything.

Emmett led me out to his jeep and smiled as he helped me settle into it. Emmett had told me, in a very proud tone how he worked two years to buy it.. It had been I rough shape but Rose had helped him fix it up. I giggled at the thought. Emmett loved cars but his hands were so big he could not do much with those gigantic fingers. They were huge but he was gentle and I loved him for it.

Emmett had the radio on a random station and they were playing the Barbie girl song and Emmett, in true Emmett fashion was singing along, every word. It made me wonder briefly if he had planned this but I did not care it got me laughing and got me calmed down.

I knew I would not feel the effect of the chemo right away but it would not take long. I would be here all day since it was a new treatment and they wanted to see how my body handled it. Normally I would be here a couple of hours before going home to rest.

It was going to be a long day.

Soon pulled up to the hospital. "Emmett? You can go pick up Rose or someone to keep you company I will be mostly listening to my I-pod during the treatment." Emmett looked uncertain but I patted him on the shoulder. 'go I will be okay just come back okay? I need my big brother bear to hold me when I feel sick?" I smiled innocently. He nodded kissing my head. "I'll be back okay? Call if you need me before I get back." I nodded and walked toward the hospital as he left.

He was reluctant to go but I knew he needed company it would be a long day and Rose was better then anyone. She was strong and would help him if he needed it.

I signed myself in and went up to the oncology department and Carlisle came in smiling at me. "Hello Bella, how are you feeling this morning?" He asked as I moved my sleeve slightly so he could attach the IV to the port in my arm. Leaning back I got comfortable in the large comfy chair. "Alright I guess…nervous since it has been a long time…" I frowned a bit.

Carlisle nodded. "That's to be expected…is anyone here with you?" He asked honestly curious. "Yeah Emmett but I told him to get Rose or someone sine I know it will be a long day and he needs some company." I smiled a little. "I will be okay alone for a bit." Carlisle nodded patting my shoulder gently.

"Just relax okay?" I nodded.

"This is okay right?" I held up my I pod and he nodded.

"Of course Bella. Someone will be around with some water and reading material soon if you need it." I nodded and squirmed a bit. Soon he turned on the drip for the chemo and patting my shoulder again as I popped in my ear buds. He also pulled a curtain around my chair to give me some privacy knowing I preferred not to be seen. There were a few other patients a few chairs away but I did not pay much attention to them.

Soon the sound of the lullaby Edward had wrote for me when we were little played in my ears. I also had other tunes on my I-pod but it was the first one I played during my rounds of chemo and it helped get me through, it always relaxed me.

I took out my worn copy of Withering Heights and opened it took the beginning and started reading, the melody playing in the background.

Around an hour later I heard a tapping on the wall near the curtain. I removed my ear buds setting down my book. "Yes?" I questioned softly not sure if I heard right.

"I am here with water and magazines." The voice said from behind the curtain. The voice was velvety and soft but the male did not sound happy about being here, well who would be happy about it, it seemed like some stupid volunteere job. Maybe the person was forced to volunteer ah well time to answer mystery man.

"Um…A water would be nice." I said softly already feeling a little on edge from the chemo and feeling a little sick but I knew it was only the start. "You can open the curtain." I added quickly.

Slowly the curtain opened and I was met with a set of bright green eyes, I stared up at the man a moment. He was smaller then Emmett but taller then Jasper. I could just tell. "Here is your water." He said passing me the water but I did not take it. I just stared at him my eyes wide.

"Edward.." I said quietly. He looked the same…except he had a scar on his forehead above his right eye and his ear seemed to be pierced though it held no earring. Probably hospital policy.

"Um..Do I know you?" His voice was different from when we were kids and it was not just the deepness. His voice was filled with many different emotions and his eyes were not shinning as they had when they were children. Many emotions hid behind those eyes and not one was happiness.

I felt slightly hurt he did not recognize me but then I remembered I did not look the same. I was missing my hair, I was thinner and had an IV stuck in my arm pumping me full of chemicals. My hand automatically grasped the heart shaped glass around my noticed this frowning a bit then looked into my eyes.

"Bella.' He said simply. "Your Bella…" He said again as if he was trying to convince himself. "No your dead. They told me you were dead." He growled softly before turning and stomping out of the room. I frowned deeply. What in the world was that about. Who had told him I was dead? And why was Edward volunteering at the hospital?

I wanted to chase after him but I was stuck here. Not too long later Carlisle walked in seeing the cart sighing. "I forgot Edward was volunteering today. What happened Bella?" He asked as he checked the drip on the IV before looking back at me,

"When he realized it was me.. he said he was told I was dead and stormed off…I do not know why." I shrugged a little a small frown on my lips. "What's going on Carlisle why does he think I am dead? And why is in in the hospital volunteering?" I asked softly.

He sighed softly. "I am sure someone told you but his parents were killed by his uncle and he was kidnapped. James took him and for six months did who knows what to him he still never told us he must have been told you were dead. And he is volunteering because he needs community service to stay out of prison. He beat Mike Newton badly and he was in a coma for a week. Still do not know what set him off but something did…Thankfully your dad helped out and the Newton's agreered he had to volunteere at the hospital every other week until graduation…he is not very happy about it..but who cares? He did wrong and now he is paying for it." Carlisle shrugged.

"He will be back to get this, he would of probably calmed down by now.." Carlisle sighed biding me farewell once more.

Once Carlisle had left I looked at the ceiling. Frowning. What had really happened to Edward something was not right and I knew it. Edward was not the same person I left and I knew traumatic shit happened in his past but…something was weird.

Finally Edward walked back into the room, staring at me. "You still have that." He said pointing to the necklace I wore. I simply nodded. His voice still seemed dead. "Too bad your not really here…it would have been nice. But the real Bella died when she was only ten years old…it is sad huh?" He shook his head and I frowned. What was I then? An hallucination?

When he continued spouting nonsense about me being dead I got fet up picking up the water bottle flinging it at his stomach. He gasped holding his stomach a moment. It could not of hurt too bad. I had little to know strength.

"Edward Anthony Masan I am not dead I am sitting right here now snap out of it. " I commanded but it only worked for a moment his eyes only flashing hope for a moment before patting my head over my cap. "Your just as feisty as Bella…she was the only one he called me by my full name like that…"

He paused a moment staring down at me running a long finger over my cheek. "Too bad your not Bella..it would have been really nice. " Edward let out a puff of air before turning.

"Well I have rounds to make…." He smiled an odd half smile before turning with the cart heading out the door.

I frowned slightly. What had just happened and why was Edward acting like a zombie. I was completely and utterly confused at the moment. What had just happened? Why was Edward so strange. Groaning softly I shook my head. Too many questions and all I wanted was my Edward. I needed him and now he was so different. I wanted the Edward that promised me everything would be fine. Not this Edward that thought I was dead. It just wasn't right and I wanted to know the truth. Even in my tired state I made a couple of phone calls.

I took out my cell phone and called Alice asking if I could spend the night if it was okay with my dad. She said it was fine and I called Charlie asking him the same explaining I would feel better if I had Carlisle closer tonight. He understood even though it was a bold faced lie. I wanted to see Edward again.

Even if it meant puking in front of Alice and Rosalie.

Five minutes later Emmett walked with Rose. "Hey Bella what's wrong?" He asked seeing my confused face.

"Nothing…just trying to get over zombie Edward." Though my words sounded a little sarcastic I was worried. Where had my Edward gone and what had replaced him and why in the world did he think I was dead when I was sitting right in front of him.

Groaning I laid back closing my eyes not listening to Emmett as I fell asleep. I was exhausted and it had been less then two hours.

**Okay that chapter sucked…**

**More zombie/bad boy Edward in the next chapter**

**I know this one was not that great -_-**

**Probably because it is 2:30am right now~**

**Anyway I hope you liked it and review? PLEASE**

**Ummm…yeah Edward thinks Bella is dead and Bella wants old Edward and Emmett is simply confused. **

**YAY  
><strong>

**:p **

**Normally do not update so quick buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut yeah I felt like it been doing it pretty quick lately.**

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5: Sleepover Edward and a door

Okay chapter five!

I could of guessed only one or two people would review, but that's okay! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you continue to follow my story! Same for those who read but don't review

Okay here is Chapter five have fun :p

I am having fun writing it and I hope people have fun reading it! Even if no one reviews…hint hint….

**Disclaimer: Nope still do not own them~ **

**Chapter: 5 Sleepover Edward and a door**

"Bella are you sure you want to go to there house tonight?" Emmett asked me for the twelfth time in the last twenty minutes. Mostly because I kept throwing up into the nearest container. "I rather be there with a doctor around. Obviously I did not have access to such things in Jacksonville or in Phoenix but it would be nice to have him near bye incase I get extremely sick tonight….do not worry." I waved my hand in his direction.

He frowned slightly then groaned. "Fine Bella but me and Jasper are staying too! On the couch!." He smirked like he had won some prize. I frowned at him but shrugged. "Fine but you have to convince Carlisle and Dad."

Oh who was I kidding dad would probably love that idea and Carlisle probably would no mind knowing the boys would not try anything with there ill sister in the house.

"Rose/ Would you mind terribly going to my house and picking me up a few things so we can go straight to your house?" I asked and she shrugged. "I do not mind…Em give me your house and car keys." He handed them over willingly. I then scribbled out what I would need, pajama's a few sets of clothes, and of course my breathing machine located next to my bed. I used it from time to time. Due to the tumors on my lungs it made me have trouble breathing at times during the night, so it was a precaution.

She looked over my list frowning at the last on, I shook my head waving it off I did not want Emmett to hear about it.

Rose gave me a gentle hug before heading out the door. "Emmett? Can you lay with me? Please?" I said with a small tired smile.

It had been two hours since my chemo ended and I was feeling horrible.

Part of my reasoning for wanting to go to the Cullen's home was because I would feel better if Carlisle was around, another part of it was because I did not want dad to see me like this, I could not do that to him. He worried too much and never spoke about it. Emmett and Jasper had Rose and Alice they would be alright. One of my other reasons was to get to Edward and speak to him again.

'Sure Bells..do you need anything before?" he asked I shook my head but regretted it instantly and puked into the bucket before groaning softly. "I am alright now…" I said quietly. Rising my mouth out spitting it into the bucket. I had been moved to a bed so I would be more comfortable. Emmett gently lifted me before climbing into the bed and held me against his massive chest. I turned my head and nuzzled my self against him more and sighed.

He really was like a gigantic pillow. "Em? Do you remember the giant teddy bear you sent me when I was ten?"  
>He nodded a bit. "I named it Emmett and every time I got home from Chemo I would lay with it. But now I have the real one…mom is sending it with the rest of my things…it would not fit in my bag. I love that thing. But I love you more" I giggled before sighing.<p>

He nodded once I could swear there were tears in his eyes, but he blinked them away quickly. "I am glad Bells. I love you too…and I am glad your home. I missed you." He said simply before grinning. "You know Bella? I think you puked more today then me and Jazz combined in the last four years! Congrats.' I blushed deeply smacking his arm knowing it would not hurt. "S-Shut up." I muttered my face turning red. Just like Emmett to make some stupid comment. I loved him for it though.

Doctor Cullen agreed earlier to me staying over and I could leave when his shift was over which would be in another four hours. Still two hours earlier then I thought I was leaving. I was glad I knew Carlisle more then my other doctors. He was much gentler and more caring. I do not know if it was because we knew one another or if he was just a kind man.

After another hour of Emmett making stupid comments and joking and me puking I was exhausted and fell asleep. I awoke now and again during the next four hours with fits of nausea and apologized to Emmett every time and he waved it off.

When I awoke for good when it was time to leave I remembered why I dreaded chemo. Everything was achy and my joints hurt, only dull pains right now but I knew they would get worse it always did but it would be horrible because it was my first round for a long time, plus it was a newer drug.

"Emmett? Can you get my pajama's from Rose? I just want to change here instead of at the Cullen's since I will probably go straight to bed…" Emmett frowned sadly before nodding fetching my pajamas from Rose. Though Rose is the one that came in.

"I thought you might need some help changing and I doubt you want your brother here to watch you change." She smiled gently and I nodded. "I will let you know if I need help but um…would you mind turning around?" I asked softly.

Slowly she nodded in understanding before turning around. I sat up removing my shirt and pulled on the long sleeved flannel pajama top. It was blue with little white clouds on them. I giggled a bit. I loved these pajamas. I sometimes wore sweats and an old shirt but I loved my warm pajamas in Forks it was always cold. Soon I struggled to remove my pants while sitting before pulling them pajamas up my legs before swinging them off the bed.

"Can you help me stand up?" I asked softly. Rose nodded slightly before turning and helping me up with out looking down. I held my pants as I stood and pulled them up before grinning and slipping on my slippers before sitting down waiting for Emmett and Carlisle to return.

"Rose? I seen Edward today…he thinks I am dead…he said it right tomy face that I am dead…" I said frowning a bit before sighing.

She shook her head a bit. "He thought mom and dad were dead, me Emmett, Alice, Jasper. Basically the guy brainwashed him into thinking it…but…he has been doing okay lately on that aspect. He must not have taken his meds today…" Rose said with a frown before shaking her head. I groaned a bit before nodding . Damn what had happened to him. She stood slowly with assistence when Carlisle and Emmett came into the room.

"Bells? Your gonna ride with Carlisle alright?" Emmett asked and I nodded before shrugging. It did not matter to me. I took a step stumbling a little. Emmett caught me but he scooped me up into his arms.

"Emmett! Put me down now! I can walk!' I whinned squirming. I did not want to be carried I was not a cripple.

"Nope. It is either this or a wheel chair?" he said knowing my dislike for wheel chairs. I frowned deeply and snuggled against Emmet. A blanket was put over me because I refused my jacket. I was comfortable. Emmett was very large so his arms were comfortable.

Carlisle did not say much as we headed to his black Mercedes. He opened the back door and Emmett set me inside even buckling my seat belt. I glared deeply at him. "Thanks Emmett but I could of buckled myself into the seat…" I muttered and he just laughed shutting the door before heading to his jeep.

Groaning softly I leaned against the seat as Carlisle climbed in, but did not leave. "What are you waiting for?" I asked softly. He shrugged looking over. "Edward." He said simply. "Normally he drives himself but his Volvo got…hmm…well it is not working. " Carlisle's voice was soft. "Just stay quiet and he probably will not notice you…might be better during the car ride if he doesn't freak."

I nodded in agreement as I leaned back against the seat pulling the blanket around me tighter to keep me warm. No more then two minutes later the passengers side door opened and Edward climbed in wearing a pair of tight black wash jeans and a black jacket over a black shirt a white pendent around his neck. I recognized it as one I had given him right after I left in thanks for the one he gave me. I had sent it in the mail. I had found it on the beach in La Push the day before I left but did not have time to put it on a string.

So once I found the right string, a white one, and got a hole through the small white rock. My mom had a professional do it for me, much like Carlisle had done with the shard of glass and on the back of the rock I carved B 3 E. I was surprised he still had it.

I stayed quiet as I sunk further into the seat watching him and listening to their conversation.

"Hello Edward. How was volunteering go today?"

"Fine."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

I got the picture pretty quick. Edward wasn't one for talking. Never was but it was worse now.

"Did anything interesting happen in the oncology department?"

Oh he was getting to the good stuff now.

"Nope."

Scratch that nothing interesting about that response. Carlisle seemed used to it, but sighed and continued.

"I heard you ran out after talking with a patient? What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Why did you run out Edward?"

"No reason."

"Edward." He said sternly.

"Someone kept saying they were Bella and I kept telling them that Bella was dead, must have been a hallucination or something. Looked just like her, well that is not true…completely different but she had the same eyes…Bella's eyes always seemed to see through me, hers were the same. I could not stand it any more and left.' He said as if he were reciting a news article. Maybe that is what he thought of it.

"Really? Now that's interesting. Are you sure it was a hallucination and not the real thing?"

He shrugged not answering. "If you thought it was a hallucination why did you run?" Carlisle asked him not getting an answer so he stopped talking. I kept my eyes on Edward's face in the mirror his eyes were closed as he sat there. Maybe that was why Carlisle said he would not notice me.

Soon we pulled up to the Cullen's house when Carlisle spoke again. "Edward? Bella is alive and she is back in town."

Edward looked at him frowning before opening the car door and heading inside. Sighing quietly I went to open the car door but it was opened by Emmett instead who had arrived before me. Gently he picked me up and carried me inside while I grumbled and complained before bringing me up to a guest room between Alice and Rose's room. They even had connecting doors. This was always were I stayed when I slept over.

All three of us would hang out until we got tired and went to bed. This room still felt like home to me.

?Thanks Emmett, now shoo, shoo." I muttered before laying back. I was still a little mad about being carried around the house like invalid. It was annoying but I could understand why. Him and Jasper were staying in the basement for the night. I was invited to come down and watch movies if I felt up to it. I didn't so I laid on the bed closing my eyes. Glad there was a bathroom across the hall.

Around two minutes later there was a knock on my door and I said come in before Esme entered cautiously. "Hello Bella it is nice to see you again, finally." She walked over hugging me gently setting down a tray with two bottles of ice cold water, some ginger ale, and a few other things, plus my new meds Carlisle prescribed. Charlie must of dropped them off.

"Thank you Esme…and yeah…it is nice to see you again to, I missed coming here. I hope you do not mind the intrusion for a few days. Carlisle said it was okay." She nodded. "It will be nice to have three added kids hanging around. " I giggled before nodding a little before quickly standing and rushing to the bathroom. Esme followed after finding my toothbrush. "Thanks." I said softly before cleaning my mouth quickly, twice.

When I returned to the room Esme had been replaced by Alice and Rosalie sitting on the large bed. "Instead of watching a movie with the guys we figured we would sit up here and watch one with you until you sleep is that alright?" Rose asked and I smiled before nodding.

"If you do not mind me rushing off now and again…" I said softly. I was always embarrassed by how sick I got at times but I trusted these two even if I had only been back for a short time, both of them were pretty much the same. Alice the energetic pixie and Rosalie slightly self loving but they were awesome just the way they were. They treated me the same, unless something was happening as far as I could tell or hoped. I knew it would be different once school started.

They nodded there eyes some what sad but they recovered quickly. "What do you want to watch?" They asked holding out a few movies. "The Notebook!" I said pointing to one of the different movies. I had not seen it in forever! I knew I would probably fall asleep before the end but it did not matter.

As the movie started I nursed my ginger ale trying to keep the nausea at bay thankfully it worked for now but I fell asleep just as they shared there first kiss. So when I fell asleep of course I dreamt of my own first kiss with Edward.

I smiled sheepishly during my dream. I loved my dreams when Edward was in them, though when my dram ended I suddenly felt as if I were being watched. I opened my eyes slowly a deep blush forming on my cheeks when I seen Edward standing there staring at me. I noticed Alice and Rose had left the room and I currently wondered why Edward was standing over me. I must be dreaming so I closed my eyes reopening them around two or three minutes later and he was gone.

I frowned slightly. Why was he gone so quickly? It must have been a dream. Slowly I rose to my feet and stumbled slightly and held the wall for support heading out of the room slowly and headed down the stairs in the same manner taking small breaths when I finally got to the bottom steps. I headed into the kitchen to find something I could eat with out getting sick. Frowning a bit but then finally spotted some jello it had not been there the day before. Esme must of made it.

_'thanks Esme.'_

I thought before taking it out and scooped a bit out into a bowl before sitting down, making sure I knew were the garbage was just incase I got sick. I did not want strangers or anyone cleaning up my puke from the floors. Sighing I poked the green jello and shrugged before taking a small, tentative bite before humming softly it felt good to eat something even if I hated jello. I ate way to much of it for me to like it at this point. I used to love jello,and I new if I ever survived this I would never eat jello again.

I also put some water on for tea and grateful when I found mint tea. It always helped. When I looed up from my jello I spotted Edward in the kitchen. "hey." I said softly with a wave.

'hello hallucination of bella." He said before going to the fridge and getting some jello as well before sitting down. He had always hated it when we were children. Interesting. Slowly he sat down across from me.

When the teapot whistled I stood. "tea?" I asked and he nodded a bit. "Sure."

"Extra sugar a .little milk?" I asked getting another nod, he had always drank his tea like that. I poured two cups before bringing it to the table. I drank my straight it helped better that way. I remember one time when Edward was sick and his mom would only make him plain tea. He would spit it out and I would sneak him some sugar for it.

"Thanks hallucination of Bella." He said again before sipping the tea.

I frowned again. Did he really have to keep saying hallucination? I was no hallucination, but I decided to play along at the moment.

"No problem." I mumbled before sitting down again as I ate slowly before speaking. "Why do you think I am a hallucination?" I asked him.

I got a shrug but he answered. "Because Bella is dead."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because she was sick and _he _said she was."

"But didn't you promised this would keep me safe until I came home right?" I took the heart shapped glass on my neck and held it out a bit. "That I would be safe and one day marry?"

He nodded once. "But it didn't work…that's what happens. Children make stupid promises and there is no real hope for it. I really thought it would work, that if I gave you..Bella my heart one day she would come back and we would mawwy and be together.'

I could not help it I giggled slightly.

His eyes opened wide glaring slightly like he had as a child. "even my hallucination laughs at me.' He grumbled as he kicked his feet under the table. I giggled again before answering. "You still c-can not say your R's when you say marry." I giggled again regretting it when my body started aching more. I picked up my tea and sipped it slowly warding off the nausea and resting a moment.

A small ting of red came to his cheeks before fading. "Shush." He muttered before staring at me. My own cheeks going red.

**Edwards POV**

After awaking from my usual nightmare 9one I could not remember because I had blocked them out for so many years) I headed to the room Bella had stayed in when she was younger. I was surprised to see my hallucination laying in that bed.

When the hallucination started to stir I quickly left the room and headed back to mine which was up the steps.

Soon I felt hungr, having skipped my dinner and lunch like always. When I got to the kitchen I once again seen my hallucination sitting there eating green jello. So what did I go I went in the fridge got some jello and sat down. Excepting her offer of tea.

As I sat here eating some nasty tasting jello and the best tea I have had in years the only thing I thought about was Bella. I started at the hallucination as I ate the jello. I ate the jello because she was eating the jello. Yeah I do not get it either. As we spoke I could not believe how Bella like this hallucination was to the Bella I remember. Laughing because I could not say marry like a normally person. Though merry was the only word I could not say the double rr's on.

Sighing I rested my chin on my hand staring at her. Why would I imagine Bella with no hair and so thin, and not with her long brown hair, chocolate eyes and healthy color.

I shook my head before standing and putting my bowl in the sink along with my cup. "good night hallucination." I mumbled before heading to the kitchen door.

"Edward! I AM NOT AN HALLUCINATION!" I heard from the table and I turned to see my hallucination of Bella crying. Everyone told me Bella was alive but I never believed them but in that moment as I stared at the crying girl, I realized she was no hallucination because my hallucination Bella would never be crying. Though no hallucination could bring you tea either.

Though I knew all of these things I shook it off. She could not be real…she couldn't. I had been told she died. She just had to be dead. It is what I had believed for years. No matter how much Carlisle or Esme told me she was still alive I did not trust them, it took me forever to get it in my head the two of them were alive and even longer with Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. All of them were alive, but I had been told they were dead as well, but they were alive.

"I can not believe that. I am sorry…please do not cry." My hand moved forward as if to touch her but pulled back immediately. If I touched her she would be real. She was not real, she could not be. I turned on my heals and sprinted to my room before slamming the door shut and put my face in the pillow.

**Bella's Point of View**

Edward had just run out of the room and I stayed there crying as I sat at the table the small amount of jello left and the tea was forgotten. How could he not believe me? I was here. I was not gone. Not yet anyway. I just wanted my friends back.

I whimpered rubbing my eyes and suddenly felt very sick throwing up into the basket and whined before running my fingers over my clothes playing with the fabric trying to calm down. I was more angry then sad but I was still in tears. I slowly rose to my feet heading to the door so I could fine Em or jasper or someone to calm me down the door was opened and slammed into my face. I stumbled back falling on my butt my hand going to my nose immediately I knew what was going to happen even if it was not immediate. I grabbed the dish towel still on the floor as I waited for what was about to happen.

I looked up to find Edward staring at me a shocked look of horror on his face. "Oh my god Bella are you all right I am sorry." He said kneeling by my side his hands moving to touch me but stopped just before touching me and frowned deeply unsure of what to do obviously not wanting to touch me, I wondered briefly if I was still his hallucination.

I was I pain from falling back so hard but I knew the real problem. "G-Get C-Carlisle I am gonna get a nose bleed…it hit my nose hard." I said before pressing the towel against my face holding it there just as it started. "R-Right." Edward said before turning on his heels out the door.

With that he boomed up the steps running to Carlisle's room I am sure. At least I hoped.

I could not even stop to think about why Edward was in that kitchen again.

All I was worrying about was what a way to go a nose bleed.

Great…

I had noise bleeds just plain nose bleeds but this was different I had just gotten a door slammed on my face and I knew that was not good. I struggled to breath through my mouth instead of my noise. I was sure it was broken. I knew it.

It had to me. I knew I would have a huge bruises on my face and my hip where I landed along with my butt. Just great. First I had to survive. I was glad Carlisle was here. He would know what to do. At least I could hope. I did not want to die. Not just yet. I wanted my two years. I wanted allot of things.

Just as the blood coming from my nose got harder Carlisle came in wearing only a pair of pants. Not a site I needed to see in my last moments. A shirtless Carlisle…though he was kind hot I did not need to see his bear chest.

I tried not to look at it or think about it as I smelled the rusty smell. My mother always said humans could not smell blood so I do not know if it was in my head or if it was me really smelling it but all I know if that when ever I bleed a strange scent filled the air.

I started feeling dizzy when Carlisle reached me. No more then a minute later everything went fuzzy before turning black.

Next thing I knew my eyes fluttered open and I was staring at a white tiled ceiling. The hospital. I could not move but I felt some ones hand on mine. My eyes looked to my left and there in the chair asleep was Edward my hand in his. I fell asleep a moment later with a small smile. Not sure what was going on but Edward was here.

**Okay there was Chapter five**

**Longer then the other two and (my normal length) sometimes longer. **

**Do not except this long every chapter but they can be longer or faster . **

**Well PLEASE review! I love to read them and would like a couple more to read**

**Pwease? Pwitty pwease? T_T**

**Nexxt chapter soon sorry for the wait on this one my wrist has been hurting :p**


	6. Chapter 6: Hospital

So I decided to continue this story!  
>I mostly stopped because I was not really getting any reviews.<br>I thank all those who have reviewed and decided to continue it for those who do enjoy my story. Not sure how often I will update but I will as often as I can.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own them but I can manipulate them anyway I feel fit.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Hospital<p>

* * *

><p>When I awoke again Edward was still in the room, and asleep. I looked around and frowned slightly. It was again dark out so I guessed I had slept through the day. I knew I had been knocked to the floor when Edward came into the kitchen, and I also knew it had been night when it happened. So I was pretty sure it was the next night.<p>

I groaned softly, finally getting my bearings. I was dizzy. My face was sore. My head hurt. I felt weak and disoriented. I took a small breath through my nose. Testing it. It hurt like a bastard so I whined auditable. No breathing through my nose. After another minute or two I felt sick. That was either from the chemo or from the blood loss. I really did not know but I sat up, a little two quickly and grabbed a bucket next to the bed.

Someone had been smart enough to know if I woke up I would need a bucket. I placed it to the side and groaned softly. Then I heard a small noise on my left. It was Edward and he was wide-awake, staring at me. His eyes were a little wide. I was about to speak but he beat me too it. "I am sorry! So Sorry. I did not mean to hurt you. I am sorry!" He repeated again, grasping my hand firmly, but gently at the same time.

"It was an accident…I am okay…now. I think." I smiled a little. I was not a good liar so I tended to tell the truth. If Edward still acted the same as he did back when we were younger he saw through them even easier then my family so I really never lied with him.

I suddenly remembered the question I was wondering when I passed out. Why had Edward returned to the kitchen after we had that discussion? After a few moments I decided to ask him.  
>_<p>

* * *

><p>Edwards POV<p>

* * *

><p>When she…when Bella asked me why I had returned to the kitchen I am sure my face paled slightly. I really did not want to answer this but eventually I took a deep breath before responding. "I figured something out…"<p>

"What?"

"That your Bella…" I mumbled softly. "Well…I needed to ask you something to be sure but…um…when I hit you…accidently with the door I realized for sure. That you were real…" My hand was shaking. I was scared to admit this. If I admitted this that meant if it wasn't true I would feel allot more hurt then if I just acted like she wasn't. If I acted like she was just an illusion.

I probably would not of admitted it if I had not talked to my psychiatrist Marcus. He was a good man and didn't even yell at me when I called him at 3:30 in the morning demanding he meet me at the hospital because I was ready to have a damn panic attack.

That had been when Bella was taken to one of the rooms to be treated. I was freaking out. Thankfully he came around five minutes later in his shorts, slippers and a bathrobe. Well at least he was dedicated.

We talked for around two hours before I finally calmed down and knocked some sense into me. (Literally) He seriously knocked me on the head with one of those foam stick things.

Since then I refused to leave Bella's side. I finally admitted to myself it was indeed Bella and I had no intentions of leaving her.

I felt so bad her face was completely black and blue. She had a lump on the back of her head. Carlisle said they stopped the bleeding relatively fast so she was all right. Lost some blood but nothing life threatening.

I finally looked up into her eyes again. They were watery. "I am sorry! Did I do anything? Why are you crying?"

"I am happy. You know I am really Bella." She grinned a little. I again wondered why I ever doubted it. It was selfish though. I should have stayed away. Her banging into the door was only the first step. I was bad. I was going to end up hurting her. Some how. Some way. Even if I didn't want to. Something bad was going to happen. It always did to the people I loved.

I shook my head slightly. I would do everything I could to keep Bella safe.

* * *

><p>Bella's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Edward was not acting at all like he did in the past. He was like a shell of himself. I did not say anything, nor did I question it. He went through some horrible things and I did not have the strength to even question him on it right now.<p>

I yawned softly , wincing as I did, and said a quick good night before falling back asleep.

"Time to wake up Bella. We have to do some tests…then you can leave alright?" I knew instantly it was Carlisle but I still did not open my eyes. I did not feel any better today then I did before. Finally, after non stop nagging, I opened my eyes and glared slightly at Carlisle. "I want to sleep." I mumbled looking around.

He laughed softly. "Oh well, time to wake up Bella. You can rest later."

"Where is Edward?" I said after a few minutes of glaring at Carlisle.

"Talking to Marcus. He got into a fight with a nurse about something. I do not even know what. " He shook his head sighing ever so slightly.

"He said he would visit later tonight. He did not want to go but I told him he needed to go talk to Marcus and you needed to have some tests."

I frowned slightly but nodded. I went through a round of tests. The checked my blood pressure, heart rate, gave me a blood and urine test, along with checking my head once again to make sure everything was right.

I was told I had a broken nose, sever bruising on my face, from when the door hit me, and a lump on my head where I had hit the floor.

I was given some soup after all the testing and I had to keep it down before heading home. Yeah that would be a miracle. I could not keep anything down lately.

Eventually I finished and after it stayed down for an hour Charlie arrived with a plastic bag. "Arr you okay Bella?"

He asked worriedly as he rushed over. I shrugged. "I am fine…It was an accident after all."

"I was this close to arresting that boy for assault or something." Charlie mumbled.

"You will do no such thing Charlie! It was an accident."

"You should stay away from him Bella. He is bad news. He gets into fights and all that. You should not be around him."

I groaned softly. "I am not having this conversation with you in the hospital dad! Though I will tell you, I will do what ever I want, when I want to. I want to see Edward dad. Please. He is not dangerous around me. I do not think he would ever…no he could never hurt me." I said more to myself. I really hoped I was right. The way he was last night…he seemed so kind. So gentle. I smiled slightly before sitting up and taking the bag from Charlie. Inside were not exactly suitable clothing to leave the hospital in.

I was about to say something when Alice walked in. "I got you covered Bella! Jasper told me your dad and Emmett were picking out your clothes and would not go in your underwear draw and you would need some decent clothes. So…I went shopping." She thrust the bag at me. I looked inside with a small smile. "That you Alice."

I stood and almost fell, but Alice caught me. I muttered a quick thank you before rushing into the bathroom. I changed into the clothes quickly. A pair of jeans, that actually fit, a black shirt with silver stars on it and she had put a sweater in as well, which I put on. It was cold inside hospitals!

After a short talk with doctors my dad helped me into his police cruiser and headed home. I spent the next two days almost strictly in bed. I had gotten a text from Alice saying Edward wanted to see me but did not want to disturb me, and that I should rest.

After a couple of days I felt a bit better and wanted to go see my friends. I had spent ten years away and now I wanted to spend as much time as I could with all of them. Plus I needed to talk to Edward.

* * *

><p>Okay that's the chapter…<br>It sucks I know..

But here yeah go hope someone likes it~  
>Again sorry for the delay and I will try to update more often!<p>

please review~


End file.
